


Fever

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Burlesque, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nomad Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Outside of still being a hero under the world government’s radar and a fugitive on the run, Steve finds solace in watching her dance.KINKTOBER DAY 17PROMPT: LAP DANCES
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 17  
> PROMPT: LAP DANCES
> 
> I used the routine found in this awesomely sexy burlesque performance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-rQVQus3Q0 
> 
> Also, if you want to listen to the song while reading... Beyonce's cover of Fever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOmHhKMpY24

The low lights hid the club's deviance. But not from the super soldier. He could see everything. But he didn't give a shit about that. These days, he laid low. If they were within a reasonable distance, he came back to this shit hole for her.  
Her fishnet clad leg poked out of the curtain. She joined it. Like Jessica Rabbit clad in light blue. She always wore the same specific shade of light blue. It was the color of when the waves of the ocean crash against rocky outcroppings. Steve Rogers knew that color very well. It was his favorite. It calms him, takes him to a special place in his heart.  
The finger snaps started and he focused his attention to the stage. The loud bass strummed and the sharp snare joined in. The house lights caught on the sequins on her floor length gown. Her hips popped to the side with each finger snap as she lowered into a crouch then rolled up. She stretched out her arms then wrapped them around her body like the lyrics said. She whipped her hair from side to side.  
Steve's attention didn't leave the stage. He wouldn't be able to watch her perform for awhile. They were going back to Wakanda. He wanted to make tonight special.  
She bent from the waist and ran her gloved hands up her leg, starting at the ankle. Her hands framed her waist and she rocked back and forth then swung her hair around again. While the room was focused on her, someone had brought a chair onto the stage.  
Steve shifted. She laid her hand on the back of the chair and strutted around it. She put both hands on the back with her back to the audience then dropped her ass down to the stage and wound her way back up. She coyly looked over her shoulder and into the crowd. He found her eyes, whether she could see him sitting in the back or not.  
She reached back to the zipper and lowered it slowly, smirking at the crowd. The dress slithered to floor, leaving her in the black fishnets and a pair of panties that matched the shade of the dress and holdups.  
Her gloved arms dramatically covered her breasts. Her shoulders swayed, causing her hair to flow around her as she turned to face the audience. Her palms skimmed down her arms then crossed opposite over her bare breasts. Light blue sequinned pasties covered her nipples. Her hands ran down her sides then framed her hips before she spun around to sit on the edge of the chair.  
Steve clenched his jaw. His full beard made him hard to recognize. His fingers flexed on his jean clad thigh. She laid over the seat before she rolled up again, sliding off the chair into a crouch. She shielded her eyes against the house lights and made as if to scan the crowd but Steve was already on his feet and headed to the stage.  
She stood up and beckoned him closer with a single gloved finger. He smirked. As if she had any choice in the matter. She reached to unbutton his shirt, but he caught her hands in his and shook his head no once. She shrugged and flattened her hand on his chest after he released her. He allowed himself to be pushed down into the chair.  
Her fingertips danced down his shoulders as she strutted down the chair. His darkened eyes followed her from one side of his peripheral vision to the other. She stopped behind him and ran her hands down his chest then grazed her nails back up. Her hair made an apple-scented curtain around them briefly. Her lips brushed his earlobe.  
"I know you."  
Steve turned his head to follow her movement behind him. But she walked in front of him. She popped her hips to each side. Steve watched her swivel back and forth. She rested her hands on his knees, urging them open just a bit more. He'd sat with his knees wide. She bent forward, brushing her breasts over his thick, muscled thighs. He swallowed. She looked at his crotch, raising an eyebrow when she looked up at him and made eye contact. His dick twitched.  
Her pretty mouth smirked. She laid her hands on his shoulders, straddling his lap. She leaned into him and whipped her hair around. "Put your hands on my thighs."  
"We're not allowed to touch."  
"I'm telling you to."  
Steve laid his hands on her thighs. She bent backward, letting her head drop down between his legs. His calloused hands moved from her thighs to grip her waist. She rolled back up then swung one leg around, twisting her body to stand. She twirled as she moved behind him and back around to the front.  
He noticed the room was enraptured. The lack of whistles and catcalls wasn't because of a bad performance by her. It was because they were enthralled. She ran her hands up his thighs. "I need you to me flip."  
"How?"  
"You'll see."  
Steve raised an eyebrow as she lowered her head between his legs and flipped up. Her body stood straight for moment. His eyes were drawn to her ass right in front of his face. She spread her legs then carefully let her ass fall against his chest. He held her rib cage in both hands as she lowered her legs over his shoulders. He pushed her up to sit on shoulders and in his arms, her legs bent over his shoulders and the back of the chair.  
His beard felt soft against her skin. That apple scent wasn't just her hair. He pressed his face into her belly, inhaling deeply. Her shoulders swayed and she dragged her hands down her unruly hair. His hot breath tickled her belly and her pussy so close to his face. He looked up at her with possessive eyes. Her heart skipped. Of course, Steve heard it. He licked his lips and didn't look away.  
Almost as if they'd practiced it, she straightened her legs and he dropped her onto his lap. She lifted her legs, tucking her feet between his. Her breasts brushed his face before she moved to stand, turning to bend over then sitting on his hands. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.  
The song was over but neither of them moved. She could feel his cock, hard and trapped in the denim. He could smell her arousal, feel her rapid heart. She laid back against him, meeting his eyes when he looked down at her.  
"I get off in two hours."  
"I'll be waiting."


	2. Pyrexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes back to her place and stakes his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 20  
> PROMPT: SEX WORK

The heavy metal door slammed behind her, muffling the thumping music from inside the club. It created an odd sort of cocoon in the dark alley. She jumped at the touch of his hand on the small of her back. It settled against her skin, warm and heavy. She glanced at him as they walked down the alley to the street beyond.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s really you, then.”  
“You doubted it?”  
“I did until I had you on stage.” She turned to face him at the mouth of the alley. “Why did you risk it? Drawing attention to yourself?”  
“You’re worth the risk.” He didn’t smile but his eyes were kind.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”  
His grip tightened unexpectedly, pressing her body tight to his. She squeaked in surprise. “Do you want me to leave?”  
“N-no.” She looked up at him with wide eyes and glistening lips. He growled as he swept forward, claiming her lips and mouth in a hard, open-mouth kiss. When he released her, she was breathless. They continued on their walk to her apartment.  
Steve’s stride remained confident as they walked to her apartment building. He held the door open for her. His body language told her he’d been there before. She didn’t know if this frightened or delighted her. She led the way up the stairs. She could feel his hot gaze on her ass and under her skirt. His solid body stayed close to her as they walked down the hall. When she unlocked the door, he reached around her to open the door.  
“Steve-“ She turned to face him and turned right into a heated, possessive kiss. He locked a thick arm around her waist and picked her up off her feet. He took two strides into the room and kicked the door closed behind them. He set her down inside the door.  
“Bedroom?”  
“Yeah.” He backed her up toward it, still kissing as clothes began to litter the floor to eager hands. They tumbled into bed, Steve on top then rolling so she lay along his lean, muscle perfection. “You ever done this before?”  
“Fuck? Yeah?”  
She laughed and he smiled. It reached his eyes, crinkling the corners but they were still dark. “No, silly. Paying for sex.”  
Steve blinked. “Wait. You’re a whore?”  
She frowned and pushed up but he locked his arms around her elbows and flipped her onto her back. “Steve.”  
“No. You don’t make the rules.”  
“Yes, I do.” She grunted. “Now, get off me.”  
“No.” He pinned her arms by her wrists at her sides. “I knew you were a stripper but not a prostitute.”  
“Yeah, well, we don’t all have Stark and the fucking government paying our way.” Her smile was nasty, mean. “Now, who’s the whore?”  
Steve kissed her savagely, slotting his body between her legs. Her lip cut on his teeth. She tasted copper in her mouth. He groaned yet she whimpered and struggled, but it was useless. He had her pinned and until he let her up, she was stuck.  
“Steve-“  
“How much?” He bumped her forehead with his, nuzzling his nose along hers.  
“What do you want?”  
“Everything.” His eyes searched her face for resistance.  
“A thousand.”  
He chuckled and it was dark. Her belly twisted in fear and hunger. She wanted him. “I’ll pay it but you’re worth so much more.” He ground his hard cock against her pussy. He could smell her and feel how wet she was through his boxers.  
“Some would beg to differ.”  
He grabbed her chin and held her face so she couldn’t look away. “You are worth it. Whether you believe or not. Because I say you are.” She wanted to argue. She started to. I mean, who did he think he was? Sure, he was Captain America. But now, he was disgraced. He was a war criminal and an enemy of the state.  
Steve reached down between them. His calloused fingers rubbed up and down the length of her clit until she responded to his touch, gasping and squirming under him. His teeth and tongue attacked the bend of her neck and her collarbone.  
“Steve-please-“ He groaned. The way his name sounded on her breathless tongue went straight to his cock. He felt her orgasm trembling on the tip of his fingers. Her thighs shook. He moved lower, scraping his teeth down her sternum.  
“Fuck, you are so sexy…” He practically growled. He sucked hard, biting kisses on the tops of her breasts before taking one nipple into his mouth then the other, swirling his tongue over the bud and pinching it with his teeth. Her body shuddered, her orgasm rolling through her. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.” He kissed down her belly then back up to her lips.  
“Lots of men want me.” Steve plunged his fingers inside her, curling into her sweet spot. “Fuck!”  
“I’m not lots of men.” He rested his forehead on hers. He memorized the way her flush from her first orgasm spread further down her cheeks to her chest. She panted and licked her lips. Her hard nipples brushed his chest with the rapid movement of her chest. He pushed his fingers against that spot, over and over, curling them as he coaxed it closer. She tried to close her legs and he slapped her thigh, pushing it back open and to the bed. His lust blown eyes bored into hers. She shook, her stomach caving and contracting, her body fighting the pleasure. “Let go, baby. Give it to me.”  
She grabbed his wrist, sinking her nails into his flesh. He grunted at the flash of pain. He curled his fingers just right and her orgasm bowed her back and made her scream. He shifted onto his knees, pulling her body to his by her hips. He draped her legs over his thighs, around his waist.  
She pushed up onto her elbows, grinning, breathless and sated. “You are good with your hands.”  
“I’m good with my everything, doll.”  
Her eyes widened, getting a good look at his well-endowed cock. “Steve, no, you’re too-“ He pushed forward, stretching her open. She reached out to push him away. “Steve-“ Her nails scraped his chest.  
He shushed her then pushed her down to the bed, holding her with one hand easily. “Relax…” He rubbed her clit to help her body open as he pushed forward steadily, hushing her mewling protests. She’d never felt so full before. When she opened her eyes, she found him alarmingly close. When had she closed them? He smiled. “Hi. You ok?”  
She took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah…yeah I think so.” She looked down between them and he did the same as he pulled his hips back. She whimpered, feeling empty where she’d felt so full a moment before. He licked his lips, watching as he disappeared inside her with a slow thrust in then reappeared, glistening with her arousal.  
Steve locked their hands together, pressing them into the mattress on either side of her head. Her back arched with his slow, deliberate thrusts. If he was paying for this, he was getting his money’s worth and so much more. He would ruin her, claim her. He dismantled her with each hard, deep thrust. She felt her third orgasm building then unexpectedly, it crashed over her, drowning her in a warm, tingling wave. She soaked him. She soaked the bed. Again. She squirted with her second orgasm?  
Steve grunted then all his composure drained away. He pounded into her supple, welcoming cunt, chasing his release. The pressure built beyond his control then exploded. He grunted and growled her name. Not her stage name, her real name. But was she really surprised? He was Captain America. He rolled onto his back, his cock buried deep inside her. It pulsed with every move of her body. His jaw clenched at the overstimulation. She lay on his chest, feeling small and safe. He caressed her back, pressing his lips her hair.

Steve’s phone vibrated. He snapped awake. Fuck, he was supposed to rendezvous with the others. She grumbled as he moved underneath her.  
“Where the fuck are you?”  
“None of your concern. I’ll be there in a few.”  
“Steve-“  
“I’m never late. Don’t give me any shit.”  
“Not likely, punk!” He shook his head at Bucky in the background then ended the call. He found her looking up at him.  
“You gotta go?”  
“Duty calls.”  
She sat up. “But you’re not him anymore. You’re just Steve. You don’t have to go.”  
“Just because I’m a nomad, doesn’t mean I don’t have to go.” He stood to the side of the bed. She sat naked in the sheet, watching him dress. “Here.” He tossed a black card onto the bed. “Consider yourself bought and paid for.”  
“What the fuck?”  
“You can continue to strip but no more prostitution.” He stopped at the door. “You’re mine. You fuck no one else. Understood. And don’t spend too much at one time. They’ll come looking.”  
“They?”  
“What’s left of the Avengers.”


End file.
